Sollte es kein Morgen geben
by Robin Knight
Summary: Eine nachdenkliche und romantische RikuSora Story die durch das Lied If tomorrow never comes geboren wurde. Rikus POV


**Anmerkung des Autors:** seufz Wie immer das Übliche: Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora & Co gehören Square Enix und Disney. Der Song „If tomorrow never comes" gehört Ronan Keating bzw Boyzone. Wieder einmal wurde ich durch einen Song zum Schreiben inspiriert und ich hoffe, die Story gefällt. Den Song habe ich ein wenig umgeändert, soll heißen anstatt "she und her" habe ich "he und him" eingesetzt. Lob und Kritik ist wie immer willkommen!!

**Sollte es kein Morgen geben**

_Sometimes late at night,_

_I lie awake and watch him sleeping._

_He's lost in peaceful dreams,_

_so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

_and the thought crosses my mind,_

_if I never wake up in the morning,_

_would he ever doubt the way I feel,_

_about him in my heart._

Ich streiche sanft durch seine wunderschönen braunen Haare, die trotz der leichten Wellen nach allen Seiten stehen, jeder Ordnung zum Trotz. Er liegt so friedlich neben mir und ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich meine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb lege, um zu spüren, dass dieser sich gleichmäßig wie immer hebt. Er schläft friedlich wie ein Baby und lächelt sogar im Schlaf. Ich streichle sanft seine Wange, küsse seine Stirn und schalte die Nachttischlampe aus und versuche ebenfalls endlich einzuschlafen. Ich bin fast eingeschlafen, als ein seltsamer Gedanke durch mein Gehirn läuft, der Gedanke: _"Sollte es kein Morgen geben, würde er trotzdem wissen, wie viel er mir bedeutet hatte?" _Ein blöder Gedanke, ich weiß. Doch dieser ist plötzlich da und ich gebe mich dem Gedanken hin und überlege, welche Antworten es darauf gebe.

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_will he know how much I loved him._

_Did I try in every way,_

_to show him every day,_

_that he's my only one._

_I__f my time on earth were through_

_and he must face this world without me,_

_is the love I gave him in the past_

_gonna be enough to last_

_if tomorrow never comes_

_Sollte es kein Morgen geben, würdest du wissen, dass ich dich liebe? Habe ich alles versucht, um dir jeden Tag zu zeigen, dass du mein Ein und Alles bist? Wenn meine Zeit zu Ende ist und du ohne mich weiterleben musst, ist die Liebe die ich dir gegeben habe, genug um diese schwere Zeit durchzustehen? _Ich sehe zu meinem „Wildfang" hinüber und ich habe plötzlich Angst, dass ich ihm nicht immer zeigte, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Ich erinnere mich an vergangene Zeiten und plötzlich erinnere ich mich auch an die Zeiten, in denen ich ihm Kummer, ja sogar Schmerzen bereitet hatte und in der ich ihn verraten habe. Hat er mir all das jemals verziehen? Kann man so etwas verzeihen? Ich drehe mich zu ihm und streichle über seine nackte Schulter. Seine Haut ist warm und kalt zugleich und er hat noch immer den Duft eines Babys. Er riecht nach Honig, der gerade erst aus einer Blüte entnommen wurde, kurz: unschuldig und rein. Ich küsse seine Schulter und streiche ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Dann nehme ich die Decke und ziehe sie über seine Schulter, denn ich möchte nicht, dass er friert.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life,_

_who never knew how much I loved them._

_Now I live with the regret,_

_that my true feelings for them never were revealed._

_So I made a promise to myself,_

_to say each day how much he means to me,_

_and avoid that circumstance,_

_where there's no second chance,_

_to tell him how I feel._

Weshalb habe ich solche Gedanken? Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, weil ich schon als Kind geliebte Menschen verlor, die niemals erfuhren, wie sehr ich sie liebte, wie viel sie mir bedeuteten. Jetzt lebe ich mit der Erkenntnis, dass ich ihnen gegenüber meine wahren Gefühle nie gezeigt hatte. Deshalb habe ich mir ein Versprechen gegeben. Ich gab mir das Versprechen, ihm jeden Tag zu sagen, wie viel er mir bedeutet und ich scheue die Gegebenheiten, wo es keine zweite Chance gibt, ihm zu sagen, wie ich fühle. Ich lege meinen linken Arm unter seinen Kopf und drücke ihn mit dem rechten Arm sanft an mich und flüstere: „Ich liebe dich". in sein Ohr. Es fasziniert mich immer wieder, wie jemand so tief schlafen kann, ohne wach zu werden, wenn dich jemand an sich drückt oder dir liebevolle Worte zuflüstert.

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_will he know how much I loved him._

_Did I try in every way,_

_to show him every day,_

_that he's my only one._

_If my time on earth were through_

_and he must face this world without me,_

_is the love I gave him in the past,_

_gonna be enough to last,_

_if tomorrow never comes._

Ich schließe meine Augen und versuche erneut endlich einzuschlafen. Ich schaffe es nicht. Ich seufze und drücke ihn noch fester an mich, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er dabei eventuell erwachen könnte. Meine Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf, mein Herz wird schwer und ich fühle wie Tränen über meine Wangen laufen. Ich bemerke gar nicht, dass sich mein Schatz neben mir bewegt und verschlafen flüstert: „Riku?" Als ich nicht antworte, nimmt er meinen Arm von seiner Seite weg, setzt sich auf, dreht sich zu mir um und fragt besorgt: „Warum weinst du? Riku, was hast du?" Ich sehe ihn an, setze mich ebenfalls auf und frage: „Weißt du wie viel du mir bedeutest, Sora?" Er sieht mich fragend an, setzt sich auf meinen Schoß, wischt meine Tränen weg und fragt lächelnd: „Mehr als Sterne am Himmel stehen?" Ich schüttle den Kopf und sehe die Enttäuschung die sich kurz in seinen Augen spiegelt und ich fühle mich dabei schlecht. Ich sehe in seine wunderschönen azurblauen Augen und sage lächelnd und entschuldigend zugleich: „Nein, mehr als das. Du bist alles für mich. Du bist mein Himmel auf Erden, der Engel der Gott mir sandte um mich auf den rechten Weg zurückzubringen, mein Licht, das mir den Weg aus der Dunkelheit weist".

_So tell that someone that you love,  
just what you're thinking of,  
if tomorrow never comes._

Als das Strahlen in seine Augen zurückkehrt, während er mich anlächelt, fühle ich mich wieder glücklich. Glücklich, weil ich ihn liebe, glücklich, dass wir Freunde sind, glücklich, dass wir uns gefunden haben. „Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", fragt er mich plötzlich und umarmt mich ganz fest. Ich drücke ihn ebenfalls fest an mich, küsse ihn und antworte lachend: „Nein, aber du zeigst es mir". So kommen meine Gedanken zu dem Schluss, dass es das Beste ist, wenn man jemanden, den man aus ganzem Herzen liebt, täglich sagt und zeigt, wie viel er uns bedeutet, nur für alle Fälle, sollte es einmal kein Morgen mehr geben.


End file.
